homewardfandomcom-20200215-history
Mensio Nihnum
- Normal ▾= - Jacket ▾= - Normal= - No Glasses= }} - No Jacket ▾= - Jacketless= - No Glasses= }}}} - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} - Outfits ▾= - Techno= - Vapor= - Trickster ▾= - Candy= - Human= }}}} - Grub= }} |caption = |title = Heir of Light |age = introduction: ~7 sweeps |screenname = blindingEgalitarian |style = All lowercase and rare punctuation. Partakes in l33t speak. |specibus = cardkind |modus = Binary |relations = The Traveler - Ancestor Tyches Nihnum - Dancestor Ginrin Kohaku - Research Partner Blues - Genetic Half-brother Pigdad - Sprite/Lusus |planet = Land of Numbers and Crossroads |like = Coding, roleplaying, his lineage |hate = ? |music = Purplepilled Liberation President of His Fanclub }} Mensio Nihnum, also known by his Trollian handle, , is one of the trolls in HomeWard. His symbol is the Chinese sign for Confuscianism and his horns resemble a tilde (~). He uses purple as a text color, and talks in "leet speak", which has been described by the other trolls as obnoxious, both in text form and spoken aloud. It is unknown exactly how he translates numbers into speech, however. Etymology "Mensio" comes from a Latin word for 'number', or 'measure'. "Nih" is derived from the Latin word for zero, "nihil." "Num" is derived from the Latin word for one, "unus." "Num" can also come from the English word "number." Biography Personality and Traits Mensio is predominantly a freedom-fighting hacker. Though he is a highblood, he doesn't believe in mistreating others because they belong to a caste lower than his own, and instead heavily enforces the belief that the only reason someone should be treated like an idiot is if they are one. He doesn't dislike the fact that he was born into a high caste, however, as it is what provides him with a voice and the opportunity to avoid consequences easier. He got most of his ideas about the ideal society after he began researching the human race and discovered that they didn't differentiate based on any sort of blood color caste like trolls did, which led him to the conclusion that this is the fatal flaw of his own race. He is an expert in the world of computers, and carries out most of his crusades and operations through the internet. He is a rather renowned hacker, though no one knows his real identity except his friends. He aspires to join a notorious hacker group called Ncognit0, who are very large enemies of the Alternean government and who frequently launch cyber-attacks against them. He created the codekind specibus specifically to present to them so that they would let him join, though he played SGRUB and destroyed the world before he was able to do so. Mensio is rather rude in tone and often has an air of cockiness surrounding him. Despite this, he has no trouble admitting when he's wrong and can be friendly to people he's particularly close to. As well, if he upsets someone by saying something a little too mean, he is quick to apologize and lightens up to try and make them feel better. Mensio can be very sage and intelligent when he wants to be. Throughout the story, it is shown that a lot of the trolls go to Mensio for advice or when they want to know more about something. This shows that, despite his rudeness to everyone, he is still very much trusted and even looked up to as the resident "smart guy." He never exactly takes a place of leadership, but when he talks, people listen. This also shows that he holds a certain amount of influence over his friends regarding what they know and how informed they are. He has never directly lied to anyone and he never uses this influence to his advantage, however, suggesting that he is an honest and good-spirited person. He is described as quite lucky as well, and is surrounded with lucky imagery. His lusus is a small pig, and his hive has windows shaped like 4-leaf clovers, to name a few examples. He's quite a workaholic, as he seemingly spends every second of every day either doing research on humans or building another program. Relationships Gallery Trivia